


Reunions

by evenstarz



Series: Sun & Moon [13]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: peter thought he lost caspian, forever.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Series: Sun & Moon [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379620
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Reunions

Peter is exhausted by the time his train screeches to a halt in London. He’s been traveling for longer than he’d like to admit. His father paid an excessive amount of money for him to fly to Southampton on a Pan American flight out of New York City. Then, he took a taxi to a train station, and he finally boarded a train that would take him to London, where Lucy and Edmund await his arrival. 

He can hardly wait to arrive at the apartment that the Pevensie parents have rented out for the siblings. He’ll be able to rest, wash up, and most importantly, eat a meal that doesn’t taste artificial. 

He’s quick to jump up from his seat and pull his wool coat on over his shoulders. He then grabs his bags from the overhead compartment, before taking his leave from his train cabin and making his way through the crowded corridors of the train. 

Eventually he finds an exit. He steps down from the short flight of stairs, and begins to scan the crowd in front of him. Finally, he lays his eyes on a pair of fighting siblings. Without thinking he heads towards them. 

But then, all air leaves his lungs. He feels like he’s been punched in the gut. Like someone had ripped out his insides.

It’s Caspian.

He nearly vomits out of nervousness. How is he here? He had assumed he would never see Caspian again. For months, he had been heartbroken. And now he’s here- in the flesh- in front of Peter.

“Caspian?” He chokes.

“Peter,” Caspian breathes, before embracing him. 

“How- how are you here?” Peter asks.

“Aslan,” Caspian whispers. “He gave me a choice. And I chose you. I’ll always choose you.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol i made a tumblr! my user is caspian-s , feel free to follow and make writing requests


End file.
